First Time
by aconitine
Summary: Link and Zelda have come into maturity and have found a mutual medium to express their feelings. Contains very mature content, but no cursing or violence.


_/ Erm...I haven't had sex in 3 months because my boyfriend wants to keep_ _it special for when we're married, so I'm a little sexually distressed. ;; Anyway Link and Zelda belong to Nintendo. /_

**"First Time"** --(first, last, and only entry.)

Link rolled out of bed at a leasurely 10am. He smiled as he looked up at his callendar. The 5th anniversary of the day he had sealed Ganon in the dark realm. Link was now a solid 16 years old, almost the full blown man he was in the alternate time-line.

Grabing a bar of soap and a towel, Link walked down to the small pond in the lost woods. Hard biceps and chizzled abs flexed so perfectly and effortlessly at his every move... Link slowly revealed each perfectly formed inch of his body as his clothes fell to the ground.

As Link bathed he thought over the letter he'd recieved from Zelda a few days back. She was so cute, still writing him to come over for 'play dates' even though they were both far too old for them. He smiled, at least it gave him a chance to see her. Especially since she started growing boobs...He blushed as his mind flooded with perverted thoughts.

After a long day's ride and a shouting match with a few of the castle's gate guards, Link was granted entrance to the princess's favorite part of the castle...the gardens. Link used his ablity of camoflauge to sneak up on her.

Zelda was considered to be the most beautiful woman in all the land. Long golden hair that danced in the wind, smooth creamy skin, soft red lips, perfect breasts, and the most gorgeous violet eyes to grace Hyrule.

Zelda stood not ten feet away from Link now, though she hadn't seen him yet. She hummed a familiar tune as she slowly strolled through the garden waiting for her guest. Link snuck up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good afternoon...princess," he smiled.

Zelda gasped and spun around, smiling back at him. "Hello, hero." Her smile only continued to grow as they walked together and Link told her tales of his journeys. She'd heart them before but she still loved to listen again and again.

"Ah...Zelda?" Link asked, taking a pause from his story.  
"Yes?" She answered sweetly, tilting her head to the side.  
"Why do you let tell you these stories every time I come to visit?" He smiled and poked her nose. She shook her head to move his finger. Link laughed a little and continued to poke at her. Zelda flailed in protest, then she buried her face into his chest where she was safe from the poking.

"Aw, now you're cheating." Link teased as he put an arm around her. "I don't care," she whispered back. Link could feel her breasts pushing against his stomach...He swallowed hard and started to squirm away from her but Zelda wrapped her slinder arms around his waist, perpetuating the problem -below- his waist.

"Zelda..." Link was flushed and nervous as hell. "I...lets go somewhere." Zelda looked up at him innocently,"Where"  
"Somewhere far more fun than a castle." Link carefully took her hands and free'd himself from her gentle grip.

With her hands still safely in his, Link melted into the shaddows and brought the princess to the outer wall that marked the end of the castle grounds. He gave Zelda a push up so she could get over the wall without damaging her dress then followed after her. Saddling her onto his trusted horse, Link and Zelda rode off in the direction of Lake Hyla.

While they rode, Zelda daydreamed of a life full of adventure.. Riské love affairs, monsters, battles of the most epic and romantic sort. She held Link close, how exciting it must be to live such a dangerous life she thought.

The adventure starved princess held Link a little closer. "Thank you," she murmered softly into his ear before resting her head on his shoulder. Link blushed and rode faster, trying to get there before his raging hard cock became noticable. Oh the woes of trying to hide an errection when wearing a tunic and tights!

Before long, Epona was trotting on the soft sands of the lake-side. Link brought her to a stop and stepped off, lending a hand to help Zelda down next. It was around 8pm now and the sun was begining to fall behind the shimering waters. They stood side-by-side, hand-in-hand as the sun began to set.

Link sliped from Zelda's side to behind her, and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, his hands moving dangerously low on her abdomen. Zelda's body went limp and she blushed profusely as one of his hands changed course and cupped itself onto her perfect breast. Serving to feel her up and pull her body closer to his. Link nuzzled her ear and neck with eager lips. Both hearts now racing, he allowed her to feel his hard cock push into her through their clothes. Zelda moaned softly from all of the stimulus.

"Link," she moaned. "Please, take me." In the blink of an eye their friendship had completley morphed, but both had secretly been longing for the other for years...this was the most natural thing either of them could do.

Link kissed Zelda's neck hotly, "As you wish." Link unbuttoned Zelda's dress. She turned to face him and he watched as the dress slid off of her perfect figure. He ran his hands along her her bare sides and pulled close. Link nuzzled his nose against Zelda's so she'd tilt her face up, then he pressed his lips against hers. He quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, begging to explore her. Zelda moaned.

Link pulled his tunic off while Zelda worked on his pants, freeing his long hard penis. She ran her fingers from base to tip, curious of her new toy. Link started breathing heavily and brought them both to the ground, positioning himself on top of her. Zelda lay on her back, looking up at Link with lust. Link moved down to her breasts and licked one of her nipples, then sucked it into his mouth where he played with her. Zelda giggled and squirmed with pleasure.

"You like it when I do this to you?" Link asked, as he put her second breast into his mouth. Zelda bit her lip and nodded as another wave of pleasure rushed her body.

Loving the reaction he was getting, Link moved a hand down between Zelda's thighs. His fingers slid between the smooth lips of her vagina and used her natural lubrication to pleasure her clitoris. Zelda moaned louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore.

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" she pleaded. Link laughed and kissed her sweet lips, "As you wish, my princess." And with that, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her vagina closer to his pleasure stick. The head of his 8" penis pressed hard on her verginity. Zelda's face began to look pained, but Link continued to force himself inside.

Once Link had successfully penitrated her, Zelda gasped and moaned. It felt so good. She could feel every inch of his hot dick sliding in and out of her, pleasuring her. "Oh..Oh Din!" she moaned, "Link you feel sooo goood..."

Link continued to thrust in and out of her, trying to control his own pleasure... Her vagina was so tight, he knew he was only moments away from an orgasm.

Zelda writhed in pleasure beneath him while Link held her hips secure and he fucked her hard. Pushind as much of himself into her with each thrust as he could. Their hips began to move in a rhythm, going faster and faster. Even Link was moaning now. "I love you" Link accidentally let slip while he was fucking her as hard and fast as he could.

When Link finally came, he layed on top of Zelda exhausted. Zelda wrapped her arms around him and planted soft kisses down his neck. "I love you too" she whispered in his ear. Zelda then mouthed his earlobe and slowly let her tongue find the center of his ear.

Link moaned happily. "Are you up for round 2?" Zelda's face lit up and she grinned, "Oh God yes!"

_/ I don't care if anyone actually reads this, so don't feel pressured to leave me reviews either. I could care less. / _


End file.
